The King's Protector
by reminiscent-afterthought
Summary: Past Fic. There would be no tears alone in her lifetime. Sorta soulshipping.


**Author's Notes**

It's been quite a while since I've done a Yu Gi Oh GX fic, and as soon as the thought crossed my mind, this one came into existence. Though I don't know how the characters are, seeing as we don't see too much of the prince or the past Yubel.

Enjoy, and as to the status on my other stories, I'm trying to rework the plans and narrowing down the list of in-progress stories. So updates for everything save Immortal and Butterflies Flight (whose plans survived) will be quite a while. So I'll apologize now for that.

Anyway, enjoy. And a very late happy Easter.

* * *

><p><strong>The King's Protector<strong>

Past Fic. There would be no tears alone in her lifetime. Sorta soulshipping.

Prince Judai & Yubel

Rating: T

Genre/s: Friendship/Hurt/Comfort

* * *

><p>His father's hand felt cold and stiff as he grasped it, the limp appendage lifeless as the weary king finally released his grip on life after the long days of unfruitful sleep some hours before. Alone in the last moments, all he had left behind for his son was the touch of corpse to be reminded by...and the crown which was now carefully removed from the past king's brow to be cleaned and refitted by a servant who had been called to the healing hall.<p>

The news spread...the king was dead. The trumpets and gongs sounded throughout the palace as those who slept past the dawn were awoken before the sun had fully shown its face. The crowned prince ignored the proceedings, watching his father's, and his last living relative's, body being covered from the eyes of the world as another servant covered the corpse with a white sheet and two more lifted the body onto the stretcher they had brought. The body would be cleansed, clothed and then carried through the palace halls one more time before being cremated at the temple to join his ancestors.

And then, as it had always been, a new king would be crowned, and after the day of mourning, life would continue under the new leadership.

Between that was the solace in which he could mourn for the loss of his father, as the chamber emptied, leaving the prince, save his guardian who never strayed from his shadow.

'My prince,' Yubel began. Bichromatic eyes carefully watching the scene before her, or him as she had once been.

'Judai,' the addressed automatically corrected, not looking up from the now empty bed.

'Judai,' the half-dragon repeated, before hesitating with what she was about to ask. It turned out though that she need not as the sixteen year old turned to her, the normally calm brown murky and glistening with unshed tears.

There was silence between the pair for a moment before the soon to be king spoke again.

'I'm not ready for this,' he said remorsefully, eyes widening to an almost pleading state. 'How can the people trust a teenager to lead them through the brink of war?'

'They must trust someone,' the loyal protector pointed out. 'Who they choose as their leader depends on what they see. Your people knew you from old Judai. They remember when you played with the other children, went to lessons with them under the lesson trees, fought what battles you could for them, even the small ones like making sure they each had a roll of bread for supper, mourning with them at the funeral fires...they know you as one of them, as do I, and for that, we all trust you with our lives.'

'It's you I've trusted with mine,' Judai responded, spinning to glare at the other. 'Look at what you've given up for me! And I don't even understand why.'

'It was my choice,' Yubel whispered, coming closer to catch the singe tear that fell nfrom his eyelids. 'And anyone who loves you would do the same.'

'They would not give their humanity.'

'But they would give you their lives.'

Another tear fell, to be caught again. 'I'll have to look after them then, but...I'm not strong enough to let go of my father so soon.'

'You don't have to,' the other comforted, leaning down to be eye-level with the prince. 'But I won't let a tear fall from those eyes alone in my lifetime. I won't say I'll stop them, because tears shouldn't be stopped, but if I can't save you from you're sorrow, I'll protect you from its consequences...so long as I am by your side.'

'Yubel,' the boy breathed, letting the tears fall unhindered. 'I promised you would never leave it. You are my friend, my guardian, my advisor...' The rest went unsaid, though both knew what he had meant to say.

'Highness, your-'

'We are beyond the point where you can call me by my name Yubel.'

'Judai then. You cannot, your duty-'

'I know,' he groaned. Wanting to grab the dry sheets and tear them off. 'As king, I must lead the kingdom through war, make all the life changing decisions, and one day marry and produce an heir to carry on. But tradition declares that, just as it declares the king's protector young, and the arm, and the advisor old, and the court male, save the servants. But what does blood matter to a king of the people? What does gender matter to protecting and governing others lives? And what does identity matter in love?'

'Sixteen years is too young to bind love,' the guardian responded, though touched by his outburst (for his voice had risen throughout the monologue). 'Traditions take time to change and accept the change of...but they don't matter.'

'Sixteen years is also too young to rule a kingdom,' the prince said, rubbing his eyes dry, before looking up in determination. 'I want you by my side,' he repeated. 'I will declare you as my champion...just that for now.'

'And we shall see in future days,' Yubel accepted. 'But come. Your throne is calling.'

And indeed, they could hear the trumpets outside.

'Will you stay afterwards?' The prince asked, not turning.

'That is a time for you to be allowed to mourn alone,' the other responded, marking the boundaries it was unlawful for her to cross. 'I am not allowed to-'

'So tradition dictates. But why should that stop you?'

'Indeed,' the guardian mused. 'Why should it...if you truly want me there'

'I do.' He looked up, fully casting aside the prince and being simply the teenager in love and loss. 'My tears won't fall without you.'

'Don't tease so.'

'I'm not teasing.' And indeed, the boy's face was entirely serious. 'You missed the chance to mourn for your father. Share the mourning for mine.'

Granted the leave, the tears spilt down her cheeks, the royal hand catching the water drops as she had done for him.

After a moment, the eyes dried. 'I've entrusted everything to you,' Judai said. 'My heart, my soul, my body...everything, except...'

'Except what can only be given when the time comes.'

'And if she will accept it from me.' He closed his eyes and turned away, before opening them to gaze at the kingdom...his kingdom.

'She will,' Yubel responded with a certainty.

'Are you sure?'

'Yes.'

'Then it will be a vow binding us for eternity...and the promises we made to each other.'

The second trumpet sounded, beckoning them both, and the young to be king looked out to the kingdom for the last time as a prince of it. 'You know,' he murmured. 'I still half expect him to march through those doors, alive, and hear his deep voice booming across the courtyard.'

'The shock takes time to settle,' Yubel responded. 'I'll be there for you till the end.'

'Thank you,' he said, staring her straight in the eyes and clasping her hands before steeling himself and opening the door where a servant waited. The two exchanged a few worlds before the girl lead him, and the guardian quietly faded back into the shadows of he whom she cared for most in the world.

'No Judai,' she thought to herself, bichromatic eyes following the brunette. 'Thank you...for trusting yourself to me. And everything you have given, I will protect.'


End file.
